Pandora NOW
Pandora NOW is a music station that SiriusXM listeners can access on Channel 3. It's an ad-free hip hop and pop hits station featuring the most Thumbed-Up songs on Pandora. If you're not a SiriusXM user, you can check out this station by searching for Pandora Now and adding it to your collection. As expected, Sirius XM Holdings today announced that it has completed its acquisition of Pandora Media, making it “the world's largest audio entertainment company,” according to the announcement. After years of discussion, Sirius XM acquired Pandora in a $3.5 billion deal last year. The music the station covers will span genres to pull in each the most listened-to and the quickest trending new tracks across Pop, Hip Hop, R&B, Dance and Latin. At launch, Cardi B, Post Malone and Khalid had been amongst the most listened-to artists, says Pandora, to give you an notion of the station’s content material. As element of the launch, Khalid’s new album “Free Spirit,” set for a release on Friday, will stream on Pandora NOW the artist will also be at SiriusXM’s Rockefeller Center studios to participate in a launch occasion. On Sirius XM, the channel performs like any other – streaming across SiriusXM platforms, like its connected devices, radios, mobile apps, media players, intelligent speakers and far more. “Pandora NOW will be an amazing new experience for both SiriusXM and Pandora listeners,” mentioned Scott Greenstein, President and Chief Content material Officer, SiriusXM, in a statement about the launch. “We’re excited to combine, for the first time, the wealth of Pandora listener data with the proven curation expertise of our SiriusXM team to give our combined 100 million listeners a truly unique and unprecedented listening experience. Not only will Pandora NOW give listeners exclusive, up-to-the-moment access to the music people are streaming on Pandora the most, but it will let music fans influence which songs are played,” he added. Given that the merger of the two streaming music corporations, SiriusXM has been speedy to leverage Pandora’s capabilities and platform. Straight away, it restructured Pandora’s organization which integrated the exit of CEO Roger Lynch. And in January, the organization announced that Pandora-powered channels would arrive on SiriusXM later this year. Extra lately, the organization mentioned that SiriusXM would lend its programming knowledge to Pandora, with the creation of an original content material group focused on producing content material in music, sports, and speak content material ranging across comedy, politics, and entertainment for Pandora listeners. Details While known as Venus, which replaces Top 20 on 20, which officially signed off on July 16, 2014 at 12:04 AM after 14 years. The first song to be played on Venus was "My Humps" by The Black Eyed Peas.Sirius XM Sets Channel Revamp For July 17 from Radio Insight (July 10, 2014) With the launch of Venus, the move will also give Sirius XM two channels with a Rhythmic-focused format, joining The Heat, whose direction favors current-based R&B/Hip-Hop hits. References External links *Pandora NOW Category:Digital-only radio stations Category:Rhythmic Top 40 radio stations Category:Sirius Satellite Radio channels Category:XM Satellite Radio channels Category:Radio stations established in 2014